The present invention relates to a cube semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor packages which are connected in a cube type so as to increase data storage capacity and data processing speed.
Semiconductor chips are capable of storing a huge amount of data and processing the data rapidly. Applications of semiconductor packages are generally used in information processing units such as in computers and function to store and process data.
Recently efforts have been made to provide stacked semiconductor packages that have at least two semiconductor packages stacked together which are mounted onto a printed circuit board so as to increase data storage capacity and data processing speeds.
Unfortunately in such stacked semiconductor packages that have a number of the semiconductor packages stacked upon one another, the thickness of the stacked semiconductor package markedly increases. As the thickness of the stacked semiconductor package increases, the lengths of signal transmission path vary which makes processing data at relatively high speeds very difficult.